A Chance For New Beginnings
by Calming Mist
Summary: The Second Wizard War is over, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. But the victory costed too much. Too many family ripped apart, too many deaths. The Golden Trio is sent back to First Year. Now they can change the future. To save all those dead loved ones. Rating may be too high, but I'm a worry freak.


**Author's Note**

**I've seen a lot of time travel fics that include Harry and Hermione traveling back to fix the future, and I've only seen a couple with Ron is included. So I decided to put my twist on it where Ron is included. I didn't think of this idea all by myself, I found a story with this idea and my own ideas just came to me where I could make it my own. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that comes with him. If I did, Fred and Sirius would be alive and well. This is the only time I will say this.**

* * *

**H.P.O.V**

I watched as Tom fell. His face in shock that he lost. Once again, and hopefully the last time, I defeated him. I looked around me. Everything was different from seven years ago. Hogwarts in ruins, many faces missing, and bodies lie littered all over. This victory came at a great price.

I glanced at the Weasley's. Ron was hugging 'Mione, Arthur and Molly kissing, Ginny hugging Percy and George, Bill swinging a crying Fleur, and Charlie beaming at me. My heart breaks when I realize that there is one missing. I stumble my way over to them, my family. Charlie welcomed me with a pat on the back and a "Well done, Harry." Ginny hearing my name released her brothers and ran to my arms. I tightened my grip on her to the point of snapping her spine. "You did Harry. You did it!" She mumbled against me. I nodded, tears running down my face. Over her head I saw that one by one the Weasley's broke down. Percy the worst, saying over and over it was his fault. _I wish we could've stopped all of this. I wish, I wish…_

I got my wish. I felt myself slip away from Ginny and into darkness. I could see nothing. Hear nothing. Feel _nothing_. All my senses seemed to be blocked. _Or maybe this is death. Maybe there is nothing to feel._

All of a sudden I awoke gasping. My body covered in a sweat, and panting like I ran through Hogwarts twice. I was on a dusty floor, in baggy clothes and someone was snoring loudly next to me. I look and see it is Dudley. _Wait, Dudley? _I look over my body. Where's the tan, well built, scarred body? I look at my hands. No callouses from years with a wand or cracked from the harsh weather they had to endure for the past year. _Am I eleven again?_

**Boom!**

A grin came across my face. _Yes, yes I am._ And that means…

**Boom!**

"Happy eleventh birthday Harry, again." I tell myself as a crash wakes up Dudley and a giant burst through the door.

* * *

**H.G.P.O.V**

_I was floating in total darkness and I felt peaceful. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this peaceful. I can feel myself starting to move faster and faster. There's a light I can see that's coming closer. I'm engulfed in the light and…_

I fell onto a hard floor with a thud. I groan and sit up. It's difficult as I am tangled in blankets. "Wh-what?" I look around. I see that I am in my bedroom, with my old primary school things. On my oak desk I can see my Hogwarts letter. I look down and the first thing I notice is a tad disappointing. I don't see my chest expanding out, not even a little bit. I look at my hands and arms and see no scars. I carefully look around my room again. I realized that my room is exactly how it was when I was eleven.

A sudden thought came to me, _I'm back in time! I can change the future! I can save Fred, Sirius, Remus…._ "Harry! Ron!" Did they travel back in time? I wouldn't be able to bear the thought that they didn't. To start all over with their friendship and try to help Harry discover things sooner to save the loved ones that we lost. And Ron, I know I wouldn't bear to think that he would hate me when I see him in a month. _A month. It's Harry birthday!_ I smile for my friend. Making sure to get him something nice for Christmas to make up for not getting him anything for his birthday.

_Maybe I can get Mum and Dad to go back to Diagon Alley so I can get more books. I need to find out how we, or at least me, got sent back to our first year. _I pick myself up off the floor to get back into bed. I lay in bed, thinking what I can say to Harry and Ron when I see them, and how that my parents are back to remembering me. Well, not back per say, but to me they are back. I Smile as I see a family portrait next to my bed. _Maybe just a quick glance, just to see them in person._

I get out of my bed and move quickly down the hall. Not paying attention, I bounced off of something. I look up and see my mum smiling down at me. "Do you need something, dear?"

"Just going to the bathroom." She nodded and went to her bedroom. I smile and turned around to go back to my own room. I burry myself under my blankets and smile. _I'm definitely changing the future for the better._

* * *

**R.P.O.V.**

I awake in my bed in a sweat. It was a dream, wasn't it? Complete blackness and rushing through a tunnel of light, that was a dream? Tear spring to my eyes, I know the other part was not. I never felt that much pain before. Seeing my older brother dead, that was real. Seeing everybody in so much pain, that much pain on a person's face could only be real. I brought my hand up to dry my eyes. I stop and realize that there are less freckles, and much ganglier looking. I feel for scars that should be there, and feel nothing but unblemished skin. I look around and see things that are no longer, for instance Scabbers/Wormtail. That would mean I traveled back in time! _Did Harry and Hermione travel back, too? Oh, we could change the future! Those innocent lives wouldn't have to be lost! Like Fred, Fred! He'll have to be alive! _

I scramble out of my bed and run down the stairs. I hesitate briefly, holding the door knob before barging in. I look at the two beds, and see that only one bed is full. My shoulder droop. _No! He can't be dead!_ I walk to the empty bed and curl up in a ball in the far corner and I begin to cry silently for my dead brother. I close my eyes and begin to rock back and forth. The door opens, and I see a shadow that looks oh so familiar. The shadow groans sleepily and walks slowly to the bed. I stop rocking just as the he fell into bed.

"Fred!" I cried out and tackled him. "You're alive! You're alive!" I kept repeating. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Er, Ron?" He replied. My crying wakes him up slowly. I hear a grunt in the next bed.

"Fred, are you crying?" I hear George ask and I see him sit up in his bed.

"No. But Ron sure is though." George comes over and tries to pry me off of Fred, but I was stubborn and refused to loosen my grip.

"You're alive!" I cried. Fred puts his arm around me.

"Well, yeah. I believe so. George, do look alive to you?"

"I dunno. Look a little pale to me." George joked. I cried harder.

"No! Don't say that!" I held on tighter to Fred.

"I'm going to get Mum and Dad." George got off the bed and went out of the room.

"Ron, I'm fine. Let go." Fred mumbled to me gently, trying to comfort me.

George returned with our parents. "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

"Fred- dead- George- holy-Percy" I got out between sobs. Mum shushed me and ran a comforting hand down my back. My sobs turned into hiccups as I calm down.

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Dad asked me. I nodded. He held out his hand, wanting to me to take it. When I didn't, he tried to pry me off from my older brother who only has seven short years left. I tightened my hold on Fred.

"No, no, no! He has to stay alive! He can't die!" I yelled, believing that if I let go, Fred would disappear and leave forever. I couldn't have that, I needed all my brothers. They all helped me with one thing or another. Even as I lay my head on his chest and can hear his heartbeat, I couldn't trust myself that this was real. I might be dreaming that I have him back, that I'm eleven again and I can see him how he was then. How he and George interacted when they were only third years. Hearing their jokes. I cried. "Don't die Fred. Don't leave me. Don't leave George, he needs his twin. Don't leave us Weasley's. Why you, Fred? Please, we need you!" I cried hard into his shoulder. Too far to be embarrassed by reaction.

I felt comforting hands from multiple people. Fred stiffens with my speech before he relaxes and shifts positions as he hugs me. "Ron, I'm alive. I'm breathing. In fact, I think I breathe too much. Calm down Ronniekins." I give a snort.

"Mum, Dad, what's wrong with Ron?" I hear a whisper, sounds like Ginny.

"We're having a party, Gin. Shh, don't tell Prefect Percy." George mumbled.

"Fred, carry him down to the kitchen he obviously won't go without you. I'll make some tea. Arthur, take Ginny to bed. I have a bad feeling about this dream Ron had, and I don't want her to hear it." Mum said. She got up and smoothed out her nightgown.

"Yes, dear. I'll be down in a few." Dad led Ginny back to her bedroom and I see Percy standing by the doorway with a questioning look. He stopped George and whispered in his ear. I didn't see George reply as Fred started down the stairs. We made it to the kitchen and Fred deposited me in a chair right next to his. Mum gave me a cup of tea.

"You need to drink Ron." She ordered in her Mum voice. I nodded and shakily took a sip. It felt good on my sore throat and drank some more. I drank in silence while we waited for Dad to come down. When he did finally walk down, with George and Percy behind him. They settled in chairs around the table and looked awkwardly at me. Mum clears her throat, "Now Ron, what was this dream about?"

* * *

**This isn't as long as I wanted, but here is the first chapter. I hope this was okay for you guys. Now, I'm not British. I know they say things differently as us Americans. So if there is any English out there reading my story, please help stay true to Harry Potter's roots. I want this to be as English as possible, because that's what helps Harry be so awesome. **

**I know Ron seemed a little OOC, but seeing the trauma then going back to be eleven, he's going to be emotional.**

**Review your honest opinions, I need to be better!**


End file.
